A widely-known work processing apparatus is a combination of a processing machine such as a press brake for achieving a predetermined process on a work with a die attached to a die holder and a carrier robot for carrying the work. The work processing apparatus of this type uses a hand (gripper) of the carrier robot to move the die as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-254728.